Lily, Severus and the Nephilim powers
by SeverusPrince101
Summary: AU Re-do of Lily and Sev's childhood. Creaturefic! Winged Sev and Lily Witch Petunia. Pureblood Sev and Halfblood Lily. Potter, Black and Pettigrew Bashing. Updates will be really sporadic. First fanfic ever. No Flamers. Advice Welcome Review please!
1. The Inheritance

Lily, Severus and the Nephilim Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it if I did Harry would be in Slytherin and would be Snape's son since the "mudblood" incident in Sev's fifth year didn't happen. Also Severus and Dumbledore would be alive as well as the Sirius.

Chapter 1- The Inheritance

It was a sunny day down in Spinner's end Yorkshire, an uncommon occurrence as it was. But what happened that day would forever baffle the muggle minds inhabiting that town. You see it was January 9th they were supposed to be deep in the throes of winter with an overcast sky and the possibility of snow. It had been bitingly cold yesterday but today not only was it sunny but it was warm, as in summer warm. And if only they knew the next day would bring the biting cold back.

Down a ways in Spinner's end house number 2 it was a great day, since Severus Snape wizard had not only turned ten years old that day but he had finally came into his inheritance as a Nephilim. That came as a surprise though he already knew everything needed about it since his family was descended from them only a powerful wizard would inherit the full powers of their ancestors and become a full-blooded Nephilim. Severus was up in his room admiring his new black wings that sometimes seemed to shimmer with a bluish tint so black they were. The same color as his hair that matched eyes of deepest obsidian set in a pale face. Severus was tall for his age and thin he was also very sarcastic and could be down right snarky when angered. His best friend was Lily another witch who also had Nephilim Ancestors though it was unknown if the powers would manifest in her. Severus thought they would as she had ample control of their "accidental or natural magic" just as he had.

They would find out in two days time as Lily's birthday was on the 12th of January.

"Severus stop primping in front of your mirror and come down here to meet your guests!" the deep voice of Tobias Snape rumbled through the house.

"Come one Severus dear Lily is here as is Petunia and Hyacinth Evans, I'm afraid Paul couldn't make it. Besides I know you want to show Lily your new wings" that was his mother Eileen Prince Snape calling.

"Coming mum" Severus shouted back. And with a great amount of noise ran down the stairs and… right into Lily sending them both to the ground.

"Severus Alistair! What have I told you about running in the house?"

"Sorry mum" Sev answered with a small groan while helping Lily up. Petunia who was eleven and was home for vacations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic giggled while Mrs. Evans looked as if she was restraining laughing herself.

"Hey Sev those wings are awesome! Have any more powers manifested yet? Do you know how to fly? Can you fly? What about your magic, is it more powerful?" Lily was bombarding Severus with questions in her usual chatterbox way.

"Just a moment Lily I can't answer if you don't let me talk… so first thanks for the wings I love them already, no more powers have manifested, yet, I haven't been out to try them yet and I suppose I can fly being as Nephilims are half-angels and finally my magic has become more powerful, today I dressed myself with just a simple wave of my hand." Sev answered Lily's entire questions with an easy grin that he only permitted himself to wear around Lily.

"Come on let's go play outside Lil's want to join us Tuney?" Sev asked

"No thank you Severus not just yet maybe later and happy birthday" Petunia spoke with a pointed glance at Lily

"Oh! Yes happy birthday Sev" Lily giggled as she suddenly remembered.

After brief instructions from the adults about being careful and not showing their powers and after Eileen applied a glamour charm to Severus' wings they where bade to go outside and enjoy the sunny day which the adults knew being Witches and in the case of Tobias Squib themselves knew had been caused by the awakening of a Nephilim power's so something similar would happen on Lily's birthday if she indeed was proven to have inherited the same powers as Severus.

Severus and Lily played until they couldn't run anymore, Petunia joined them occasionally but always trying to play the grownup she was more often with the adults trying to catch some juicy gossip. Severus was dying to try flying but they lived in a muggle neighborhood so people might see them they were already risking enough with some slight magical aspects in his party but if someone were to see him learn to use his wings it would really blow up the Statute of Secrecy.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Evans, Petunia, Lily. I had a great time today and thanks for the presents I loved them," Severus said once the afternoon was nearly over. He was looking forward to the 12th of January when Lily's birthday celebration was taking place.

"No problem Severus we had a great time as well and I'm glad you enjoyed the gifts, we enjoyed the afternoon here as well see you on the 12th" Hyacinth Evans said. She was Lily and Petunia's mother.

"Bye Severus hope to see you soon" Petunia said

"Luv you Sev can't wait for my birthday to see if I have wings like you. I think I will and besides I get to see you again soon." Lily called giving him a kiss on the cheek that left Severus blushing.

On the morning of the 12th the day was once again warm and sunny if possible even more so than on the 9th which only baffled the muggles even more. Petunia had permission from Madame Maxime to stay a bit further in her winter vacations so she could attend her sister's birthday.

When Lily opened her eyes bright and early that morning she nearly made her mother and father have a heart attack from the sheer shout of joy when she discovered her wings, two beautiful appendages a russet color with white wing tips in her primary feathers. The wings almost seemed red like her hair.

Severus came together with Eileen and Tobias and also had a game full of fun and games, the food was delicious and the games almost seemed never-ending. Lily and Severus created a friendship bond when their wings brushed together meaning they were going to be together for all time. Or at least their parents told them it was a friendship bond when in reality it was the mark of soul-mates and it's significance rested in that in the future they would be mates since their love for each other was that strong. Lily and Severus wouldn't discover the truth until somewhere in their fourth or fifth year at Hogwarts.

And that is how the story of our two Nephilim heroes begins and all of their adventures together both in Hogwarts and away from it.


	2. Valentine's and Flying Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter it belongs only to the marvelous JK Rowling. I only own the plot.**

**_Again the updates of this story will be very sporadic as my muse is not cooperating and I have to deal with the IB as well. I don't care how long it takes I WILL finish this story._**

Nephilim Fanfic

Chapter 2 – Valentine's and Flying lessons

_February 14_

Severus was exited today, it was Valentine's Day and he got to spend it with his best friend Lily. He sighed as he remembered that day almost a month ago when he and Lily had formed that bond, the Friendship Bond their parents had called it. When Lily came and hugged Severus to greet him into her house their wings had accidentally brushed together, warmth tingled through their bodies and a golden light enveloped them. They felt even closer than ever almost like twins but not. They couldn't finish each other's phrases but they felt close in their soul, almost as if they were one. Now on Valentine's Day here he was standing on Lily's porch waiting for his "date" as his father had teased him to answer the door… he didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Sev happy St. Valentines. I'm glad you came for me to go to that fair near the town, I just know we'll have a wonderful day," Lily said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know Lil's. Happy St. Valentines as well and I'm glad you could come with me. I bought you a present," Severus said while presenting her with a small black satin box.

"I didn't get you flowers or chocolates because that is too cliché and the fair will have plenty of sweets. But I bought you this hoping you will like it." Severus was blushing from the tips of his hair down to his toes while he said this.

With a gasp Lily opened the box to reveal a beautiful bracelet silver bracelet with little crystal angels hanging along its length.

"Its beautiful Sev thank you! I will use it always. But I didn't get you anything…" Lily said while fighting down a sad expression on her face.

"Shhh Lily don't worry" cried Severus, "to me the best present is that my best friend is allowed to accompany me today to the fair" he said.

"I'm sorry Sev it's just you really think of me you know… but enough of that as you said let us enjoy this wonderful day" grinning madly Lily led Severus away.

_At the fair_

Colors everywhere swirls and splashes is what met the eye as Severus and Lily walked around both awed in everything they saw. Everywhere they set their eyes something new seemed to pop up at them grabbing their attention. They knew how to live with muggles and considered themselves quite proficient to a muggle lifestyle but even then their houses where primarily wizarding homes, Severus even had two house-elves, and Lily had one. They were free but they were there nonetheless helping to serve at home. So for Lily and Severus this fantastic arrangement of colors and noises with spectacular shows and gadgets with gizmos was more than they thought muggles capable of producing. It added up nicely to their knowledge of them since they were soaking up everything new like a sponge does water.

"Sev, Sev come here look at what I found!" Smiling Lily held up a stuffed toy of a 'wizard' as muggles saw them. "He looks like Dumbledore doesn't he Sev?" she asked.

Laughing Severus agreed with here he really did. They continued gazing around the fair riding on the rides and eating on junk food galore. Lily's father finally picked them up at about 3pm that day. They had scheduled to go to a movie together with their families at 7 that night there was a new showing of James Bond movie. And tomorrow flying lessons with their wings would begin.

_A flat plain somewhere in the moors_

It was a windy day as it usually is for the moors but not overtly so, overall it was a perfect day to learn to fly. The day was sunny but crisp and no clouds were in sight. This particular plain was warded against muggles since the Prince family used it exclusively since the Unplotabble Prince Manor was hidden nearby. Usually this 'flying practice' was used for brooms since all the Princes were renowned broom flyers, good enough to play Quidditch nationally but they used it only for recreation since they were also the top Potions Masters and Mistresses of the wizarding world.

For today though it would serve for Lily and Severus' first flying lesson with their wings since both were already good enough on brooms either way Severus more so than Lily. They were exited the wind was at their backs were they were standing in a ledge, their parents at the bottom of the ledge ready with a cushioning charm on their lips in case something went wrong.

"Ready Lily?" a grinning and jittery Severus asked his body was filled with an anticipation of what was to come, his Nephilim side coming to the forefront aching to become one with the wind.

Lily was the same "yeah I'm ready and you Sev?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" he replied awestruck with the way the sun struck her hair making it glow like a halo and the wind played with the strands making it seem alive like fire.

And so they jumped snapped their wings open and let their instincts take over…

For what seemed like and eternity but was really a matter of seconds they were free-falling though they were not scared also the same could not be said for their parents who had already cast several cushioning charms on the ground when suddenly their wings caught and updraft, they flapped and they flew. One with the wind and the sky wings warming under the soft caress of the sun. They were poetry personified, so graceful they took the breath of every one that saw them.

With their introduction to the wind Severus and Lily opened the gate for more up and coming nephilim powers that they would develop in the future each coming into them when fate deemed it best. But for now the flew without a care in the world just enjoying their new found sense of freedom and happiness, onwards and onwards they flew looping and circling high in they sky until supper time reached them for that day and they returned home.

"I can't wait to do that again Sev, I felt so alive so happy so like…" a breathless windblown Lily said

"…So like one with the wind, the sky and everything underneath" Severus looking just as windblown and breathless finished with a whisper.

"Yes exactly like that Sev" she answered.

* * *

**AN: Please and I beg you readers on my knees leave some reviews even if it is only to tell me you like or even hate my story. This is my first story ever and I need to see how I'm doing. Help and advice welcomed.**


	3. Introduction to the Marauders

**Usual Disclaimers apply: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it, only the plot is mine.**

* * *

Nephilim Fanfic

Chapter 3 – Intro to the Marauders

_Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Mansion and grounds_

"MOTHER, FATHER I WANT THE NEW RACING BROOM MODEL" a shout was heard first thing in the morning for James really it was almost 12 midday. James being a late-in-life child was pampered and spoiled beyond belief and had the markings of a bully. Of course his parents weren't much better thinking they were superior everyone around them. They preached that they were tolerant of muggles and muggleborns and such but they were ignorant of most anything that went on in the muggle world. The Potters would stand out like a sore thumb in a crowd. Charlemagne Potter and Dorea Black Potter were James' parents and where selfishly proud of themselves and their son. They were all things anti-Slytherin even though Dorea was once of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black whose members are famous for being primarily Slytherins with the occasional Ravenclaw like Dorea.

James barreled into the foyer already his clothes were rumpled like his hair, hazel eyes glinting mischievously. James was an average sized boy with crazy brown hair that seemed to have a mind of his own although he was constantly roughing his hair up so even if it could be tamed he didn't bother with it. He had a penchant for mischief but he was also bold and flaunted his wealth. He also was capable of getting away with murder. Today was May the 4th and James' birthday he was finally turning 11 and this year would get to go to Hogwarts. He was going to pester his parents so that they bought him the newest racing broom the Nimbus 1900 and he was going to find a way to smuggle it into Hogwarts these year.

Dorea Potter smiled indulgingly 'of course my dear Jamie will get that broom he must only get the best of everything' she thought never mind that he had only had another new broom barely a year ago. Beside her, her husband Charlemagne chuckled hidden behind that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. Like his son James he was also a late riser.

_London_

_12 Grimmauld Place – Black Townhouse_

"KREACHER" was the shout that was constantly sounding through the house, Sirius Orion Black heir apparent to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was fuming up in his room. It wasn't his fault ol' snooty Bella had deemed it fit to bully his little brother, after all no one and he meant it no one but he was allowed to tease little Regulus Arcturus Black or Reg for short. He was only 9 years old for Merlin's sake and though they weren't as close as they used to be he stilled cared a little for his little brother. Thing is he didn't demonstrate it because he was always the favoured one the perfect son according to mother. Sirius cringed internally just because his life's ambition wasn't to go Dark like all of the slimy snakes he was always the dark sheep of the family. Just so that he was proved correct he would be sorted into Gryffindor when September finally came around he just knew it the house where everything is good. Sirius wouldn't turn 11 until June though and they were in the beginnings of May still. Once the nasty house-elf they had Kreacher deign to appear when he called it he demanded some food taken to his room obviously specifying that he would taste everything first to avoid it being poisoned. He then would go out and fly on his new racing broom. His mother might tolerate him for not being perfect but his father still seemed to harbor some hope so he bought him the broom as an advanced birthday present.

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Lupin's farmhouse and home._

Remus groaned as he turned over on the floor of the basement, he ached horribly this month was really hard unlike others not that they were never horrible. Remus was a werewolf, he was bitten when he was only five years old and now he had to live the rest of his life with that dark, and heavy burden on his shoulders. At least it was over and done with this month and he could enjoy his upcoming eleventh birthday next week without to much ache. He only wished he could get friends and not be alone but alas that wasn't possible with his condition, his mother and father already did all they could for him they accepted him for who he checked himself over for serious injuries; though the transformation was hell he wasn't really hurt not more than usual at least… actually he felt better than the norm injury wise. Remus didn't know it yet but he was one of those blessed with the old magic of the earth when he was cursed with the werewolf transformation. That meant that in a couple of years his inner wolf would settle within him and become one, almost like an animagus transformation in that he would be able to transform whenever he wished without pain and he would also keep his senses, but he would still be forced to transform on the full moon still painless and also with his senses but the transformation would happen nonetheless.

He sighed, "I wish I had died in that attack, maybe that way mum and dad wouldn't have to live as outcasts for keeping me alive and enduring my curse with me… what would it be to have friends? Real friends? I don't remember anymore" Remus was quietly waiting for his dad to take him out of the basement and unshackle him, he knew it wasn't abuse but it was for his own and his parent's safety. Tears were silently making his way down his face.

"Son how do you feel this morning better or worse? I am really sorry for this you have no idea how hard it is to shackle you to a wall one night of every month" Romulus Lupin his father came down to the basement with a first aid kit and bags under his eyes, evidently he didn't sleep last night for worrying over him. 'I knew it I'm just a burden to them' thought Remus; not that his family had difficulties with money they were just not obscenely rich like the Malfoy's or the Potter's but they were purebloods only that they were from a younger generation.

Lupin sighed another day in his life started today he hoped he would be able to attend Hogwarts though he doubted it they would find out come July when the letters where delivered.

_Somewhere near the Dover Cliffs_

_The Pettigrew Domain._

Peter rolled over in his bed. He was lazy his mother had asked him to clean up this "disgusting swamp of rubbish that is your room" quoting his mother but he just couldn't seem to get to it. Why couldn't they have a house elf? After all that's what those disgusting creatures where for in the first place to serve and obey wizards who were obviously superior. He rolled over again why if they were 'purebloods' he thought that with a half sneer half proud look in his eyes were they not of the elite social circle? Why were they constantly overlooked? And why most of all were they poor or at least no very well of? Oh that's right! Pettigrew thought derisively his mother and father supported those idiotic blood traitors and they hadn't killed his own younger squib brother or even sent him to a disgusting muggle orphanage no, they had to go and keep him and even have the audacity to raise him. Then because of the shun this brought on them his father went and drank away the small fortune they had until he died and he was left with his plain 'loving' mother.

Peter Eustace Pettigrew was sick and tired of always being over looked, he wanted power, he wanted recognition and he wanted fame.

He would turn 11 come august the 3rd and he was sure to get his Hogwarts letter get some powerful friends he could follow and become the master of Hogwarts' students, 'yes' he thought this year was sure to be a major change in his monotonous and dreary life. He smiled nastily and with that thought in mind finally proceeded to clean his room somewhat.

* * *

_**AN: here is the third chapter in the series I really don't know were this story will go but I WILL finish it so far I am only introducing the characters possibly will explain more in-depth on chapters to come. But either way here it is and enjoy! Read and Review please!**_


	4. Ab Imo Pectora

**The usual Disclaimers apply, in no way whatsoever will I ever be JKR or do I own these amazing characters, anything you don't recognize is probably mine unless specified, the rest is burrowed from the great JKR**

"_Italic talk"= dream talk/ spirit talking._

* * *

Nephilim Fanfic

Chapter 4 Ab Imo Pectora

It was night at Spinners end the night cool and refreshing Lily and Severus were sleeping in their beds after corresponding with their family owls respectively wishing each other good dreams. They had no idea just what dreams would visit them today.

Severus stirred in his bed he felt a pull on his chest and in his dreams he was walking down the most beautiful courtyard he ever saw, with trees of every size, color and fruit. The grass was lush green and the water form the fountain was crystal clear. It looked pure enough to blind someone with an evil heart, he suddenly found himself drinking from the fountain directly, and he didn't even know he was thirsty but by Merlin was the water delicious.

Somewhere around the same time Lily felt a tug on her chest as well so she shifted in her sleep, it was not a bad sensation but somewhat unexpected. In her dreams she was walking down a courtyard as well she had though she saw someone that looked like Severus walking towards a fountain so she followed the figure in hopes of seeing what her dream was about. She came as well to the fountain of clear and pure water and indeed she saw Severus there about to dip his head in presumably to drink but before she could register anymore she found herself on the opposite side of the fountain also dipping her head in to take a long replenishing drink.

"_Come Little Ones, follow my voice" _immediately Severus and Lily raised their head from the fountain they saw each other there but without a word they turned and followed the source of the voice. Both of them knew this was not a normal dream so in hopes of finding out why they were there they refrained from stopping and greeting each other, saving their questions for the end.

"_Come… yes good job. You're almost there we want to meet you"_ the voice sounded sweet and melodic but it also seemed as to be more than one voice. While they didn't know what it was they instinctively knew it was safe to do what it said.

They came to a beautiful white marble pavilion with a crystal dome for a roof the only thing inside the pavilion was a platform with a ritual knife and a goblet along with the sacred wine used for some rituals. Severus and Lily came forward and stood one on either side of the knife that was laid in the middle of the platform when suddenly there was a bright light and what could only be described as a pure angel stepped forward.

"_My Children, my Little Ones I'm glad I can finally meet you… I have been waiting for this day since you were born. My name is Ayrie and it means light in the Tongue of Old no longer spoken in this world or at all for that matter."_

Lily and Severus were in awe of this figure that seemed to radiate light and a sense of peace and serenity. They didn't really have any questions seeing as somewhere deep down in their psyches they knew this meeting was pre-ordained by Fate herself.

"_The reason I have called you here is because the world needs you my Little Ones. In all the history of the world Nephilims as pure as you two only appear where they are needed the most and always in pairs. You will face hardships hopefully always together that way you'll have someone to rely on when the going gets to hard." _Ayrie smiled at them while Severus and Lily only stared at her then at each other 'what did she mean _the world needs us_' thought Sev. 'We are only children and we're still one year away from Hogwarts!' thought Lily.

"_I have summoned you here to warn you my children that the future will test you. You will face hardships but if you trust each other and let friendship prevail then you will end victorious. Always stay true to yourselves." _With that said Ayrie glowed brighter until she faded away and Severus and Lily both caught a beautiful pure white feather in their hands. Then the dream scene faded away and they knew no more.

Next morning neither Severus nor Lily remembered the dream until they turned over and saw a pure white feather resting on their pillow beside them. They were only ten years old but according to ancient magical laws that were set before even Merlin's time when someone comes into their creature inheritance they are to be considered a year older since their powers actually mature the equivalent of a year. In other words both Severus and Lily would be attending Hogwarts this year, they had a feeling that they would be needed there in the future.

"Sev it wasn't only a dream right?" Lily was seating next to Severus underneath the willow tree in the park of Spinners End. She didn't have to elaborate as to what she was talking about; they both knew it was Ayrie's visit from last night.

"I don't think so Lily; no I think it was a warning of things to come, and how only together we shall prevail." Severus was idly playing with a dandelion while he talked he was in a contemplative mood, worried even.

"But don't worry Lily I promise I will always stand by you… as I know you will do for me" he smiled looking steadily into her eyes.

"I will always stand by you Sev no need to mention it. So will you really promise to always be together with me?"

"I promise Lily I will always be together with you; I promise ab imo pectora" as soon as he proclaimed those words he felt a surge of magic. Magic itself was acknowledging his promise.

Lily nodded and said, "I promise you the same Severus, and I will always stand by you. I promise ab imo pectora" Magic surged and enveloped them in a warm embraced the vow was acknowledged and forever it would remain.

"Come on Sev race you back home! We have after all to get a head start on our studies since we will secretly be one whole year younger than our peers at Hogwarts" Lily laughed and Severus followed playing tag until they reached to front porch of Sev's house, yes they might be needed protectors but life was good as long as Lily was by his side.

* * *

**AN: that's the fourth chapter and I might have to take a long-ish brake due to EE in IB programme. Sometimes even procrastination has it's limits. **

**And as to the phrase: _Ab Imo Pectora _it is latin to "From the Bottom of my Heart" at least according to google translate I don't really know latin so if it is incorrect please forgive me!  
**


	5. Hogwarts Bound

**Usual Disclaimers apply I only own the plot**

**Anyway here is the fifth chapter Sorry for taking so long to update.**

* * *

Nephilim Fanfic

Chapter 5 Hogwarts bound

_15th August 1971_

Severus was exited one week ago Lily's and his Hogwarts letter had finally arrived. They were different from the usual Hogwarts acceptance letter because first they were not quite human, but also because technically Lily and he were still one year to young to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reason they were going to attend one year sooner was because of ancient creature laws that dated to earlier than even Merlin. They had already bought their books and read ahead on all of them they didn't read to much ahead because they neither wanted to be bored because they happened to know everything already, but enough so that they were not totally lost. Their letter also added that they being a creature or more correctly said in their case: they being protectors they could expect a meeting with Albus Dumbledore some two weeks before the start of term so that he was made aware of any special requirements they needed such as what they were being kept a secret from the general Hogwarts population or as Ayrie instructed the school was to be made aware that two Nephilims were in their midst but they would have to guess as two who exactly they were. Either that or they would reveal themselves when the time is right. Suddenly there was a chime through the house signaling that someone had just stepped through the Floo Network. Severus jumped off his bed and threw on some random shirt he found. He was lounging shirtless in his room since it was unseasonably hot for august and practically flew downstairs in his haste to meet whoever had come. So fast he came that he didn't even notice that he had sock of two different colours on his feet and that the shirt he was wearing was on backwards and inside out.

Albus Dumbledore was dusting himself of after arriving on the Snape residence when he her a CRASH BANG! Coming from somewhere up ahead, it seemed someone had just crashed against the wall or face-planted the floor, probably both in his eagerness to probably receive him. He chuckled and finished dusting off his bright orange robes with little purple lions running through them.

"I wonder who was the unfortunate soul that met with misters Wall and Floor in such a direct manner" he mused aloud, blue eyes twinkling on full power.

"Merlin's beard that hurt!" Severus walked into the living room rubbing the back of his head with one hand while trying and failing to ignore the rapidly growing bump on his forehead. He stopped dead when he saw who was standing near the fireplace chuckling madly at him. It was the twinkled-eyed menace himself; Albus to-many-middle-names Dumbledore.

"Welcome sir please be seated" Severus welcomed Dumbledore into the sitting room while he was running around looking for the tea set to be used for visitors, finally he gave up and called on Ruby one of the two house-elves that worked for them. Ruby was a small middle-aged house-elf. She had big bat ears with one silver hoop on the top of her right ear. She had big tennis ball eyes that were a deep violet colour and her voice was the normal squeaky tone for house-elves.

"What is Ruby doing for yous young Master Snape and Master Headmaster Dumbledore"?

Severus smiled affectionately at the elf she was really funny and he really did care for her. Ruby unlike the normal house-elf was a free elf and she liked to dress in an outfit similar to that of a French-maid together with the headgear that was specially modified to fit with her ears. She also wore her long strawberry blond hair in two pigtails down her back. Severus asked for the tea set and finally relaxed into company with his guest. He was the only one home apart from Ruby and the other elf Sebastien who was in charge of cleaning. His mother and father had gone to some pegasi races that would last the whole afternoon.

Severus still hadn't noticed his shirt and though Dumbledore and most certainly Ruby had neither had said anything.

"So young Severus is it?" at Sev's nod Dumbledore continued, "it has come to my attention that I should expect two protectors at school this term and hopefully for the next seven years right"?

"Yes sir that would be me and my neighbor Lily" Severus answered with a nod he felt he could trust this man. He also knew that most of his grandfatherly attitude was a façade but he also could be almost like a real grandfather, meddling and all.

Over the course of half and hour he Dumbledore discussed whether they would need separate rooms from the school so Severus explained their peculiar need for secrecy. Once that done Severus decided he should invite Dumbledore to watch him and Lily fly since they were scheduled to go in about half and hour. He didn't think it was to forward of him since the idea of seeing them fly was actually crossing through Dumbledore's mind at the time.

There was a brief pop on his side and then, "Master Severus, Mistress Lily is here to sees you she says to tell you she will come drags yous out if you don't hurry so yous can go fly" Rhys the other house elf said.

Severus sighed, "Headmaster Dumbledore if you please Lily and I have scheduled some brief flying sessions and would be honoured if you could accompany us for our safety. We don't have an adult to watch over us today and we are still learning somewhat. Though by the time we reach Hogwarts I think we won't need supervision anymore."

"It would be my pleasure Severus or should I say Mr. Snape? I don't want to slip up in the school year and call you by your first name" he chuckled and grabbed the portkey the Severus offered him.

"Sir once this portkey is used it will belong to you and only you may use it you cannot transport anything or anyone with you without my family or my permission but you can use it anytime you wish to accompany us flying or supervise our future training" Severus explained seconds before the portkey activated.

That afternoon Severus and lily had a very pleasurable flight they finally felt they had mastered their wings enough as proved when Dumbledore suggested the experiment of using Fawkes (as a phoenix he could appear wherever he wanted to) to flash them up in the sky and having them free fall so that Sev and Lily could practice opening their wings in the nick of time. Of course Dumbledore never took his eyes of them both for their security and because they were just that breathtaking.

"Well Mr. Snape, Miss Evans I feel grateful for this marvelous experience and cant wait for September the 1st were we'll meet again" Dumbledore said his goodbyes leaving with a beaming smile, his infamous twinkling eyes turned up full force and leaving a bag of lemon drops with them 'to share between you' he had said.

That night Severus and Lily dreamed of Ayrie again she told them that soon they could start practicing to 'summon' their true nephilim form that included a uniform of sorts and weapons. She predicted that Severus would probably be a warrior and lily a healer or druid most likely. She also cautioned them against the further trials that they would undoubtedly face.

Overall even with Ayrie's warning neither Severus nor Lily had felt so light and free, eager to prove their worth and prove to the world at large that they belonged, not just to their families. They would undoubtedly leave a mark in this earth and become legends as they had subconsciously started to do.

* * *

_**AN here it is so please Read and review please please please! I am not very happy with this chapter though I like it fine at the end. I will try to update sooner since summer vacation is nigh upon me.**_


	6. The Hogwarts Express, future Marauders

**AN. I will try to mimic Hagrid's way of speaking but if I find it to hard I will revert to normal English writing you guys can just pretend. Sorry for the super long absence when uploading this story but I really had bad writers block, so I will repeat what I said at the beginning no matter how long it takes this story will be completed. I refuse to leave it halfway.**

**Usual disclaimers apply; unfortunately or I would be rich.**

**PS: This is my longest chapter to date :D  
**

* * *

Nephilim Chapter 6

The Hogwarts Express and the future Marauders

The day was finally here, today was September first 1971 and both Severus and Lily were incredibly excited. So much so that they couldn't hold still and were flitting from one place of the house to the other almost flying through the house. The Hogwarts express didn't leave Kings Cross station until 11 o'clock that morning and it was barely even 8 o'clock and both Severus and Lily were aching to get going. Petunia left for her second year at Beauxbatons at 10 o'clock that same morning from platform 7½ from Kings Cross. She was exited also but not as much as she wasn't a 'firstie' any more. Lily had been awake since the crack of dawn because of how excited she was and Severus… why Severus didn't even get to the point of closing his eyes. He spent the whole night packing and unpacking, adding more books then taking them back out as well as adding some nick knacks and them taking them back out again. Only because Eileen had the forethought of casting a silencing charm on her and Tobias' bedroom did they managed to actually sleep. Same happened in Lily's house though she did actually managed to sleep a little though that probably had to do with the mild sleeping draught Petunia accidentally on purpose slipped into her drink at dinner time.

Anyways it was almost time to go if they wanted to reach the station in time for Petunia's train, followed by Severus and Lily's train to Hogwarts.

Severus had finally gotten properly ready he dressed in some loose jeans and black turtleneck shirt, with some black ankle boots. He looked classy but not snobbish. He had his Hogwarts robe glamoured as a raincoat hanging over his arm. The glamour would vanish automatically when they were close to reaching Hogsmeade Station.

Lily was dressed similarly in jeans nut with some white converse in her feet and a light blue long sleeved sweater. Her Hogwarts robe was also glamoured as a raincoat over her arm in the same manner as Severus' was. They didn't have to glamour their wings anymore because they discovered that with a little bit of concentration they could sort of 'tuck them into' their bodies that way they were able to lie on their back and use regular chairs.

"Come on mother, father we have to hurry!" Severus was acting all the way the 10 year old he really was luckily he was tall for his age actually being one of the taller amongst the true eleven year olds as he tried to make Eileen and Tobias to hurry up.

Lily was the same though she sucked it up long enough to see Petunia of at her station. Into a royal blue with platinum links train that looked like a stylized version of the Japanese Shin Kan Sen since this train had to be fast to reach France in one day and it also ran under the sea to cross into France.

"Mum! Dad! Faster come on!" Lily was hurrying through Kings Cross Station almost as if there was an angry hippogriff chasing after her, she was not hurrying in terror but she was going just as fast if not more so all in her haste to get early to platform 9¾, suddenly she crashed into something solid or rather someone solid.

"Sorry" she muttered trying to sidestep past the man.

When suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Before she could panic she realized that the man was chuckling in a rather familiar laugh…

"Mr. Snape" Lily cried happily turning around and hugging him.

"Hey Lily, excited on this new day?" Tobias was smiling when he asked her that already knowing the answer.

Lily just nodded vigorously she was so excited that she seemed unable to talk.

After getting unto the platform and admiring the big scarlet steam engine they both Severus and Lily went in search of a compartment for their trunks and donned their uniforms since they were specifically ordered to magically conceal their wings instead of glamour charms with normal clothes. Lily and Severus marched back outside to enjoy a last few minutes with their families, their mothers hugged them and Tobias clapped Severus on the back extremely proud of his son while Mr. Evans also hugged Lily then the same happened when they exchanged families. Suddenly the train let out a loud whistle signaling that it was five minutes for departure so Severus and Lily said their final goodbyes to their families and boarded the train ready to start a new journey to their home away from home for the next 7 years.

As the train left the station they waved their hands through the window watching as their parents and the station disappeared round the first curve, leaving London and their homes behind. On their way to a whole new adventure.

The train had left the station about two hours ago, they still had another 5 more hours to go when suddenly they compartment door opened. Lily and Severus who was immersed in his potions book while Lily was in her charms looked up to find a handsome boy with hazel-colored eyes. His hair seemed to have a mind of his own by the way it was standing every which way. There was an air of mischief surrounding him, and he had round gold-rimmed glasses on his nose. A hand went up to further ruffle his hair. His robes were a fine black and obviously costume made. This boy obviously rolled around in galleons or Lily ate her charms book.

"Hi can I sit here? My compartment is still empty and I want to speak to some people." He spoke with a drawl and a pompous air. Lily noticed that he was only looking at her and he didn't seem to acknowledge Severus sitting beside her.

It was Severus who answered imitating the obnoxious boy's drawl, "sure be my guest". With a scowl he finally looked at Severus and taking in his worn looking clothes and robes that were not as fine as his he retorted sneering, "I wasn't talking to you!" looking back at Lily his scowl vanished and his hand went up to further mess up his hair. "So what say you luv? Can I sit here?" Lily eyed him coolly and answered, "You may…" his face brightened, "after you apologize to my best friend and he accepts your apology. That was incredibly rude of you." Lily continued causing his face to darken. Obviously he wasn't used to owning up to his mistakes. "And don't call me luv. My name is Lily, Lily Evangeline Evans"

"James Potter from the honorable house of Potter at your service" he bowed with a flourish completely missing the eye-roll Lily shared with Severus.

"I… apologize for my behavior…" the kid, James continued with a wince, it obviously hurt his enormous ego.

Severus looked up and answered, "apology accepted, my name is Severus Snape of house Snape and Prince" James eyes widened at hearing the name Prince then glancing at Lily he visibly restrained himself form scowling.

The boy, Potter had barely seated himself when the compartment door opened again and two faces appeared, one was what was considered roguishly handsome with black hair and stormy grey eyes. He also had first class robes and was obviously from an old family. The other face was worn with one scar going along one cheek. The boy had honey coloured hair that reached past his shoulders, it was tied back in a ponytail and his eyes were the most mesmerizing amber they had ever seen.

"Hello" the first boy said, "I'm Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, may I sit here with you guys?" again just like Potter he seemed to direct his questioning towards Potter himself and to Lily and Severus was once again… ignored.

The second boy looked at Severus apologetically but didn't interfere, then he introduced himself, "I'm Remus Lupin, may I sit here as well?" he was apparently shy but he seemed to have met Sirius already so he stuck to him like glue.

"Sure come on in" Lily answered, "I'm Lily Evans and my friend here is Severus Snape"

"And I'm James Potter" Potter said. Later on hey were joined by one small pudgy boy with watery blue eyes and dirty blond hair. His name was Peter Pettigrew and he seemed to be following Potter with a worshipful gaze every time the boy breathed.

Severus and Lily were both reading so the task of actually befriending the additions to the compartment fell on James Potter. He did a fine job of it specially concerning Sirius since the two of them were already thick as thieves, practically joined at the hips. Everything appeared to be going fine until the conversation of Hogwarts Houses came up.

"I will obviously be in Gryffindor were dwell the brave of heart, and the chivalrous" Crowed James Potter waiving his arms around wildly.

"I will be in Gryffindor as well, if only to spite my parents and my dark history" Sirius said. He had a strong aversion towards his family and thought like James that all Slytherins and snakes were slimy and evil. Pettigrew looked like he would follow Potter into hell so he would probably make his way into Gryffindor as well. Remus Lupin said he loved learning so he was probably a Ravenclaw, but since he didn't want to be separated from his first ever friends he would probably end up in Gryffindor as well.

"What house do you guys think you'll end up?" Remus asked both Severus and Lily.

Lily looked up from her charms book that she hadn't closed since the start of the journey and said, "I don't know and I don't care either, whichever is fine"

Severus also looked up from his potions book and said, "Probably Slytherin, all of my family has gone there or Ravenclaw. Besides I am rather sly and cunning and don't fancy jumping in before knowing how deep the pool is." As soon as Severus opened his mouth hostilities where felt in the air. James insulted Slytherin and Severus in general with Sirius backing him up. Pettigrew was nodding to everything both Sirius and specially James were saying and Remus just sat quiet and looked apologetically at Severus. Suddenly he took a deep breath grabbed the back of James and Sirius' robes and told them to shut up. Severus looked at Remus astonished… maybe he could form some sort of acquaintance with him and maybe in the future a friend.

A disemboweled voice sounded throughout the train, **"we will be arriving at Hogsmeade station in five minutes, please put on your robes and leave your trunks outside the train. The house-elves will take care of them."**

Lily and Severus were already in their robes as was Potter and friends who unfortunately were still in the compartment.

Coming into the station they heard a voice calling for all first years.

"Fir's years over ere, fir's years over ere. Come along now, over ere fir's years"

Looking up they saw the biggest man they had ever seen he obviously was half-giant. He had an enormous bushy black beard that covered half his face; his hair was the same you could only see some beetle black eyes that twinkled with kindness. He obviously couldn't hurt a fly, not intentionally at least.

Once all the first years were gathered they all followed him through some kind of slippery muddy path through the forest. Several slipped and tripped on hidden roots and only Severus and Lily's superior reflexes because of their creature inheritance did they manage to avoid tripping or slipping over anything. Since in effect nephilims were fallen angels in a way their night-vision was incredibly good. It did not make them dark creatures just light creatures that lived in the dark. Coming to a bend they saw two things, first Hogwarts Castle all aglow in the dark of night, it looked magnificent and breathtaking. And some boats on the shore of the lake presumably to take them towards the castle.

"Only four te a boat" called the giant man who they learned along the way was known as Hagrid keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Lily and Severus commandeered a boat to themselves that they shared with some weird guy called Xenophilious Lovegood and a girl called Amanda Bones. Once everyone was secured on the boats Hagrid thrust forward an arm wielding a pink flowered umbrella and shouted, "FORWARD" and the boats in an incredibly smooth gait sailed all the way across the lake.

After crossing the lake they climbed up towards the castle and Hagrid knocked on a big heavy wooden door with iron engravings on it.

_Thud, thud, thud. _ "The fir's years 'fessor McGonagall"

The door opened and a stern looking woman regarded them with a stoic face.

* * *

**Again sorry for the super long absence but this story is planning out to be a little more complicated than planned. Building a story from the marauders time is definitely more difficult than just altering canon form the original stories. But I will give it my best! remember to vote on the poll in my profile it will stay open for one more week. Also please Read and Review!**


	7. The Sorting, First day of classes

Nephilim Chapter 7

**Wohoo Longest chapter yet! as is usual nothing is mine expect the plot and my interpretation of Nephilims but here it is hope you like it R and R **

* * *

The Sorting and First day of classes

As soon as Hagrid left them with the stern woman who Severus and Lily knew to be called Professor McGonagall from Transfigurations and Deputy Headmistress. She knew they were Protectors or Nephilims, as did all of the other Heads of Houses and the school's healer Madame Pomfrey. Lily and several other students jumped back to reality when the heavy wooden door closed with a bang behind them, silently they were led through the entrance hall admiring what portraits and suits of armor they could see. Severus felt strangely tired but also hyper-aware of his surroundings. He supposed he was tired because of the long journey but his nephilim senses that were more active at night were familiarizing with the place letting Hogwarts know that a Protector had a arrived into her midst and generally synchronizing with the Castle. Lily was feeling the same way. Contrary to popular belief the Castle actually was a sentient being capable of making decisions when the situation was dire enough. She the castle was mostly content with just housing the students and sometimes establishing conversation with the Headmaster or some other chosen and most often with the Sorting Hat whose real name is Walter.

The students were lead to a sort of antechamber off the Great Hall where a faint buzz of laughter and conversation could be heard.

"Attention all students" Professor McGonagall spoke with a clipped Scottish accent, that paired with her naturally imposing nature quieted the nervous first years rather quickly. "The sorting will begin momentarily, you will be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin and while you remain a student in this school your house will be like your family. Any achievements will earn you house points and like-wise any rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year those points will be totaled to determine the winner of the yearly House Cup competition." With that said she told them to wait for a little while for the Great Hall to be ready for them. Severus and Lily were together talking; they could feel the Castle alive around them. Suddenly they were distracted by the entrance of the ghosts from Hogwarts having their usual yearly discussion about Peeves. Both Lily and Severus knew this to be true because Eileen had told them they did the same when she was a first year. James Potter visibly blanched and jumped when he saw the ghosts but nothing compared to that Peter Pettigrew's reaction since he squealed like a pig… or a rat depending on your preference. Only Sirius Black and Remus Lupin managed to control their reactions. Severus and Lily didn't react at all, they knew the ghosts were coming mainly because being shades of the dead and the Nephilim powers being linked closely to the Night and the Dark even though they are essentially Light creatures they sensed them coming. The Castle had warned them as well.

Professor McGonagall came back and sternly asked them to follow her. When they entered the Great Hall a ripple of amazement went through the group of first years at seeing the sheer magnificence of the area, with it's floating candles and enchanted ceiling. They came to a halt in front of the Head Table were all the teachers were seated, including Dumbledore in a great golden throne. In front of them sat a three-legged stool with a tattered and worn hat. The Sorting Hat. Suddenly a rip opened in the Hat and it started to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

Then he grew quiet and Professor McGonagall stepped forward unrolling a long scroll of calling out names.

"Bones, Amelia" a thin brown-haired girl stepped forward. She had a firm glint in her eye that spoke of a hard-worker. The hat fell around her head covering her eyes there was a slight pause when the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Black Sirius" the roguishly handsome boy that seemed attached to Potter swaggered forward. Every pureblood in the castle who knew of the Black family expected to hear the usual cry of Slytherin but when the hat opened it's mouth and shouted "GRYFFINDOR" a mouse could have been heard breathing. Narcissa Black third year Slytherin looked on shocked from her place at the Slytherin table.

The sorting went of with not much trouble. A Longbottom Frank became a Gryffindor and some Alice Summers became the second Hufflepuff. Selina Zabini became the first Slytherin and twins by the name of Patil both men became the first two Ravenclaws. Then "Lupin Remus" was called and the thin boy with amber eyes and patched robes came forward. The hat opened it's mouth and shouted, "RAVEN…" when it halted, seemed to change decision and shouted "GRYFFINDOR" some people grew confused with the Sorting Hat's decision but none questioned it. Then it was Lily's turn "Evans Lily" she walked forward appearing confident to all who watched, except Severus who knew her really well, he alone knew she was actually hiding her nervousness.

When the hat fell on Lily's head time seemed to stop for her, "_my, my what have we here… such loyalty and Oh my such a bright mind… you have the makings of a Raven or even a faithful Badger but it is not where you belong. There is no Slytherin material in here though you are ambitious and know when to jump and when to back down. But your great courage seals the deal… especially with such a great secret right? Protector… so your chosen house will be _GRYFFINDOR" the last word was spoken for all to hear. Sighing in relief that the ordeal was over Lily took the hat of her head and walked towards the red and gold table_. _She was surprised that the hat knew what she was but trusted he wouldn't tell anyone except those who knew already.

"Potter, James" was called and almost immediately the hat called out GRYFFINDOR with Pettigrew following him into Gryffindor as well.

Then "Snape Severus" was called out and Lily saw her dark-haired friend and companion step forward. His face was expressionless and he walked with a confident gate without seeming pompous. When the hat fell over his head he immediately pushed it backwards so that he could see the Great Hall. And so Lily waited for the hat's decision. A part of her hoped he would be in Gryffindor as well but she knew that while Severus was really brave and certainly not a coward. He was much more cunning and sly. Possessing a critical and cool mind that was quite ruthless when angered. One thing was sure Severus was no Gryffindor material.

"_Oh… so here is my other Protector. And what's this bonded with the other already though only in friendship… maybe it will evolve in the future? You my young friend possess one of the best minds so far. You are far from a coward and definitely a gentleman when required but no; Gryffindor is not for you. Not Hufflepuff either. Ravenclaw could be a slight possibility but no your cunning mind and such ambition guarantees your admission in… _SLYTHERIN" Severus saw the reaction of Lily as both happy but resigned that he wouldn't join her in Gryffindor shrugging he took off the hat and made his way to the table with green and silver. In the end Slytherin ended up with 6 new students, Hufflepuff with 8, Gryffindor with 5 and Ravenclaw with another 6.

Dumbledore stood up and immediately the hall silenced. Raising his arms to either side of his body he smiled a twinkle-eyed smiled his bright blue robes with pink elephants blinding all who saw him dressed in such garish colour scheme. "Welcome all new students, and welcome back all the rest. Look forward to an exiting new year and please remember that the Forbidden Forest is thus named because it is forbidden to all students unless escorted by a professor. Also note that the list of forbidden objects has increased by a further 150 new items, the complete list can be found outside Mr. Filch's office. Hexing in the corridors between classes is expressly against the rules. This year we are also visited by two Protectors who started school as first years, they will remain in hiding until the situation arises or they are discovered. Those who know the legends certainly know what I am talking about those who don't ask the one who do. That said let the feast begin!"

He sat back down as food suddenly filled the tables and students fell upon the food with earnest, the buzz of conversation filling the hall. Students were reuniting with each other or forming new friendships, but the most common topic was that of the Protectors and what would happen next. Severus and Lily were sleepy when the feast ended so they dutifully followed their housemates towards the Dungeons and the Tower respectively looking forward to the first day of classes the next day.

_The next day_

Severus woke up at the same time as Lily they knew this because their connection as bonded in friendship was growing stronger by the day. They had also visited Ayrie last night were she had congratulated them on successfully entering Hogwarts and earning her allegiance. Severus got out of bed and went to complete his morning ablutions and generally getting ready for a new day. That task done he exited the Slytherin Dungeons and made his way towards the Great Hall confident he wouldn't get lost with Hogwarts guiding his way. When he reached the entrance hall some welcome and other unwelcome meetings took place. Unfortunately for him the unwelcome happened first and to his shame he was caught of guard.

"Hey Snivellus watch where you're going will you. We can't be seen breathing the same air as some slimy snake" the nasally high and unwelcome voice of James Potter called out. "Yeah go back to the hole you crawled out from" Sirius Black called out. Severus scowled and was about to retort when a stinging hex was sent his way.

Snarling he sent one back that sent both boys stumbling back surprised at the speed of his reactions. "What is it Potter can dish it out but can't take it back?" he snarled

In response Black snarled in a dog-like way and launched himself at Severus. With a powerful body-bind curse Black was immobilized and Severus looked at Potter with fire blazing in his eyes, "You should keep a better leash on your mutt Potter"

James was about to retort when a voice interrupted them, "Severus! Are you hurt? What happened here?" Lily descended the stairs in a flurry of activity, worry shining in her eyes. Severus dusted himself of and replied with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Lily, thanks for asking. Shall we go to breakfast?" Lily smiled in relief at him but before she could answer Potter intervened, "Hey Evans what about me and my mate here can't you see we're injured doll? Why worry about him the slimy Slytherin and not us your housemates?" Potter didn't' see it but Lily's joyful green eyes turned hard and icy when she turned with a glare worthy of Severus plastered on her face, "I care about him because he is MY companion, MY best friend you on the other hand are an awful prat with a head so full of air I'm surprised you can walk around let alone fit through doors so now STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND ME POTTER!" the last part was shouted for all to hear had Severus not casted a silencing charm around the area on time. Lily huffed and turned around walking with Severus to the Great Hall for breakfast not even bothering to perform the counter-curse on Black.

The rest of the day proceeded mostly problem free with the exception of Potter and Black now together with Pettigrew and the fellow Lupin trying to trip him in the hallways or blocking his way to class but Severus was mostly able to avoid them… something to do with a certain Castle helping along the way. Potter also seemed extremely fixated on trying to impress Lily and took every chance he had to mess up his hair even more. At lunch both Severus and Lily met up again at the entrance hall and they managed to talk a little about their classes and what they thought of Hogwarts so far.

"Charms is by far my favorite class, I really like Professor Flitwick, and though Herbology is entertaining I don't really like it much." Lily was exited and she had apparently excelled in charms in her first lesson. Severus was quite throughout her rambling but when she took breath he smiled and told her of her day.

"You're right about Herbology it does seem important especially it's relation to Potions. Charms was good those Ravenclaws are really studious. Today I'm only missing Double Potions with you Gryffindors and Transfiguration as well though only a single period." Severus was really looking forward to potions, Lily was to but her passion lay in charms. They separated towards their respective house tables to have lunch and afterwards they joined up again to make their way to Potions in the dungeons.

Potions class with Slughorn was well for a lack of words… interesting and not only in the sense of potions class being interesting but in the blatant favoritism he showed some students and how he rambled on and on about this family or that family. They had brewed a simple Boil-cure potion, which Severus and Lily had each done perfectly and received 20 points each and a pat on the back that bruised their hidden wings a little. There was only a small incident with Potter and Black trying to sabotage Severus Potion but he was not only able to counteract it but still managed to brew a perfect sample. Severus and Lily were in their respective beds that night pleasantly tired but pleased nonetheless with their first day at Hogwarts. They had recently discovered the ability to communicate mentally in a way; not with words but in feelings and images kind of thing. So they were busy providing each other with an overview of the day from each other's perspective. Sighing contentedly Lily turned over on her bed and sleepily mumbled, "Night Sev…"

On the other side of the castle deep in the Slytherin Dungeons, Severus answered back just as sleepily.


	8. Trouble starts - marauders clash

**HELLO! I'm back! here's the latest update on this fic really sorry for the really long absence but I was quite honestly not inspired. I re-wrote this chapter alone like 7 times starting from scratch so I won't even mention the other 2 fics. So I hope you enjoy it as I did in the end. I will also warn that in the future some possible time-skips may occur just so that this story doesn't lag on. the parts skipped will probably later be written as cut scenes in another story.  
USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY! EVERYTHING U RECOGNIZE IS FROM JK ROWLING WHAT YOU DON'T RECOGNISE IS MINE UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.**

* * *

Nephilim chapter 8

Trouble starts – marauder's clash

Two weeks had passed since the start of term and both Lily and Severus were extremely happy and used to living at the school for now. They were always hyper-aware of where the other was in the castle. Never the exact location, but they could pinpoint as to the floor, and then it was just searching that floor. The only time that sense went wonky was when using a secret passage between floors as that is exactly where they were, but once outside the passage the sense, like a compass stabilized again. Those prats from the train ride had so far only used glares against Severus, especially after their confrontation on the first day of class. Unfortunately Lily had to tolerate them inside the Gryffindor Common Room, but otherwise their lives had been left in peace, of course they should've known that with the good, something bad always happens to balance it out. And their peace had unfortunately come to a screeching halt.

Severus was running late… for the first time in his life he had overslept and so he was now running late to breakfast. But everyone knew the old saying, 'there is always a first time for everything' so skidding around a corner he crashed face first into something, or rather a pair of somebodies.

"Hey, watch it! Can't you see we're standing here?" Severus tensed up as soon as he heard the annoying voice of Potter and Sirius' quiet sniggering. Severus might be tall for his age but he was still only 10 years old not that anyone except Lily and the ones in on the know-how that they were Nephilims knew that. Both James and Sirius were slightly taller than him as they were slightly taller and a normal 11 year old kid.

"Oh look here James it's Snivellus, no wonder he didn't see us some of that grease he wears on his hair must've gotten into his eyes" Sirius laughed out loud at his wit with James following suit.

"Well we can't have him not noticing us now can we Sirius I think it's time we teach him a lesson." As soon as those words were said Severus wand was in his hand but he noticed that those two idiots weren't alone… they had been joined by the fat, beady-eyed boy Pettigrew and the pushover of Lupin. While Lupin was pretending he didn't see anything Pettigrew while always behind Black and Potter had also taken his wand out. Severus knew he was in trouble. At most he could barely handle two opponents but three was out of the question. Using his mind Severus strived to contact Lily through their link and tell her of the trouble, to please bring a teacher with here. Meanwhile Potter, Black and Pettigrew had taken the time to begin throwing hexes at him. Severus was defending himself by deflecting them and generally trying to avoid them. He would occasionally hex back but mostly it was defensive. Meanwhile in the Great Hall Lily had literally fallen out of her seat with the strength of Severus' distress call. McGonagall was coincidentally passing right behind Lily so she helped her up and Lily proceeded to tell her of the situation. Immediately McGonagall's lips thinned as she pressed them together and practically charged down the aisle in the direction of the altercation.

Potter and Black were just preparing for a new barrage of stinging hexes coupled with the occasional tripping hex when their wands where blown out of their grasps by an angry redheaded girl about bursting with the occasional wild magic surge. Before they could close their gaping mouths their right ears where held in the tight and relentless grasp of their Head of House.

Severus had no idea lips could go so thin, but he stood corrected when he saw Professor McGonagall's face. She was so angry that she appeared to not have a mouth at all. And judging from the expressions on Potter and Black's faces her grip was spot-on and quite painful.

Severus was spared of seeing McGonagall tear them a new one since Lily had forcefully manhandled him away into an empty classroom to check for injuries. Once she saw that everything was ok with him she agreed to accompany to at least take out some toast away from the Great Hall since in all that chaos breakfast was now almost over. Severus sighed, he had a feeling this would inly be the first of many encounters with those two arrogant ponces. Idiots aside Severus was still excited to be at Hogwarts learning new things, always with Lily by his side. Lily was feeling the same even though Potter obviously didn't hate her for no reason whatsoever unlike he did Severus he still accosted her nearly every moment of his time in the Common Room and away form it. She really didn't like him. If anything she thought he was rather smarmy and slimy. Spoiled brat is what he is.

The week went by in much the same manner as that fateful morning. Severus was not late to breakfast again but whenever they could Potter and Black now joined in by Pettigrew and a silent Lupin ambushed him whenever they could, mind you he gave as good as he got as well and taking into consideration it was one against three that alone spoke volumes on his ability as a wizard and the great control he had over his magic.

Basically that initial clash on that fateful "late" day for Severus marked the day when constant trouble would dog his footsteps, pun intended.

"Severus, hey Severus… SEVERUS" said Severus jumped out of his skin with that last shout. Lily had been trying to get his attention for the last 15 minutes of their hour-long break after lunch on a Wednesday. They were outside making use of the last of the autumn sunlight sitting underneath a willow tree near the lake.

He heard giggle behind him so turning with a playful scowl upon his face he finally turned his attention towards Lily.

"Whatever possessed you to scare me that way Lils? Can't you see I'm busy plotting, I mean thinking?" Lily eyed him shrewdly always knowing when he was lying.

"Sev you can't fool me at all I know you're plotting as you so aptly put it against Potter and Pals; don't try anything I don't want you in trouble."

Severus gaze hardened a little, "so you want me to just stand by and let them belittle me and push me arou-" Severus would've kept on ranting and gathering steam but he was silenced by several slaps to his shoulder, and then a kiss to soothe it better.

"That. Is. For. Being. A. Prat." Lily punctuated each slap with a word, when she was done she leaned in and soothed his shoulder with a kiss, "and that is to make it better and because you're my lovable prat of a friend." Lily proceeded to state that she just didn't want him to start the trouble so that every time they (Potter and Pals) started to harp on him he would have the case of self-defense. It was on that friendly note that they parted for the afternoon for a very brief nap in order to prepare for their midnight class of Astronomy today. Luckily classes started late on Thursday.


End file.
